It Was Home
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Cute, Angsty/Fluffy poetic thoughts that both Peter and Isabelle, my OC, had after they got out of school. Much better than it sounds! One-Shot


She was perfect.

Absolutely, positively, without-a-doubt perfect. With shimmering green-blue eyes and long, waist-length sandy blond hair, a perfectly rounded face and a sharp but beautiful jaw-line. She was more than I could ever had hoped for. I loved her.

But then... she left me. She just... left. She'd stumbled down the steps and never came back. I knew she loved me. She said it in her kisses. She showed me with her words. Everything about what she did to me was out of love. And I returned with my equal share.

She hadn't even warned me. She hadn't even walked into our bedroom and told me she was leaving me. She hadn't even kissed me goodbye.

She just left.

I still love her. I'd still do anything for her.

There isn't a moment I'm not thinking of her. There isn't a moment I wish she's here by my side. There isn't a conversation I have that doesn't dissolve me to tears. There isn't another I've tried that could love me like she did. So why did she leave?

When she left... I died. I wasn't myself. I stopped eating, I stopped bathing, I stopped caring. Then I couldn't STOP eating. I couldn't STOP the money that was quickly leaving my bank account. I couldn't STOP the fact that I was done for. That without her I fell apart. That she was the glue that kept my already swelling heart from breaking. But it broke. Oh it broke, leaving me for dead in the pits of my mind, scattering the ashes of what was left about the bottom of my stomach and making me heave everything that it contained... besides it's remains.

I'd do anything to get her back. I'd sacrifice my body just to see her love me again. To see the sparkle in her eyes when she presses her perfect lips to mine. To hear her perfect laugh that didn't stumble or shake. To taste her once again. But no. Never again.

--

He's perfect.

Absolutely, totally, en masse perfect. With gleaming green eyes and short, silky blond hair that simply begged you to touch, a beautifully full face with perfect round cheeks that were simply to hard to resist a peck.

He's more than I could ever hope for. I love him.

But then... I left him. I just... left. I didn't want to, oh no, no one would be able to leave him. I tripped. I fell and I couldn't get back up and I regret even moving at all. I should have been there with him, showering him with the unconditional love that I felt for him. I should have been at his side, his hand clasped in mine and smiles on our faces. But fate plays a terrible card now and then and I just happened to be betting all I had.

I was foolish.

I still love him. I'd still do anything for him.

There isn't a moment I'm not thinking of him. There isn't a moment I'm not wishing I'm by his side. There isn't a thought I have that fills me with dispair and hopelessness. There isn't any way to forget him that I've tried. Who would want to forget a face like that? So why did I have to leave?

I watched him, secretly of coarse. It broke my heart to see him just let go. He was such a beautiful being. So happy. So hopeful. But when I left he just lost it. At first he seemed to refuse I was gone, secretly pretending I was still with him, beside him. Then he realized I wasn't and he slipped into a depressed stage, barely eating anything and sitting on our bed crying. Then he seemed all dried out. So he stopped eating altogether. I watched him grow thinner than his body was fit to loose and his shriveled skin made others cringe away. But I saw the human behind the eyes. Then... then I was almost disgusted in him. To join THAT devil on earth. To believe such petty lies. To sacrifice his body for THAT snake of a human. But I saw the desperation behind it and my heart softened. I watched as his silver arm wrapped around his neck... and I smiled. I knew he had done it for me. That he had seen the love the kids felt and he couldn't stand it anymore. I knew he'd be let in with me no matter what he's done. He was too innocent.

Then he was there.

--

Then she was there.

I glanced up in amazement, staring in awe at my fleshy arm before I felt two new arms that weren't very new at all wrap around my neck. I embraced her tightly, holding back tears that didn't seem to want to come.

She was really there. I could smell her, feel her, see her... then she let go and looked at me. And I could taste her.

I knew I was gone from the world bellow. I know that this wasn't real... well, not in the sense of the world below us. She was there and I knew it, it wasn't just a copy that my mind had made up. It was her.

She laughed with me, as that seemed the only thing we could do to display how joyous we felt. She hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear, smiling all the time.

I listened to the three words that my ears had been craving to here ever since I saw her fall.

"I love you."

I bit my lip down and repeated the words for her into her ear that didn't even seem to exist. And I knew it was true. We didn't know where we were, it was a confusing place but we knew that no matter where we were, if we were together, It was home.

--AUTHOR'S NOTES--

Hm... been meaning to write this. A little angsty/fluffy fic of how Peter felt after Isabelle died. By the way, when I said '_I tripped. I fell and I couldn't get back up and I regret even moving at all_' ... It was literally.

I decided that Isabelle was going to die after reviewing Peter's character after MWPP era and realizing that Rowling never told us WHY Peter was giving in to such an evil wizard when he was surrounded by James, Sirius and Remus as a kid.

Well... it's because Voldemort promised to bring Isabelle back if Peter helped.

She died when she, quite literally, tripped and fell down the steps headfirst. Peter took is badly.

Ew... it's late and I'm tired. G'NIGHT!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

No... seriously. Review.


End file.
